


Rasis itu tidak baik anak-anak

by okujosu_san



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy is so done, Au dimana pete anak baik lmao, Gen, IndonesianAU, alay anjir, patrick imoets uwu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/pseuds/okujosu_san
Summary: Pete anak yang baik jadi ia akan menbantu adik kecil yang di buli itu





	Rasis itu tidak baik anak-anak

**Author's Note:**

> Halo saya sangat sedih karena kurangnya fanfic peterick bahasa indonesia 
> 
> Fob bukan punya saya

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang gelap dengan sedikit oranye sedang sibuk menggali tanah dengan sekop plastiknya sambil menggumamkan lagu. Ia pun menaruh pasirnya ke ember yang tidak terlalu kecil, maupun besar , dan meratakannya sebelum membalikkan ember tersebut. Sesaat ia akan kembali menggali, tiba- tiba embernya ditendang oleh seorang anak. Tampaknya anak itu tidak sendirian, dengan dua teman nya berdiri di belakang.

" Woi! Anak Belanda!" Teriaknya. Anak berambut pirang gelap itu hanya terdiam sambil mengambil embernya yang telah ditendang dan kembali menggali pasir. Anak tadi tampakmya kesal lalu menendang gundukan pasir didepannya.

" rasakan,tuh!" Lalu mereka pun tertawa dan si pirang pun langsung berdiri dan lari, meninggalkan sekop dan ember plastiknya.

|||

" Andy, minta permen " ucap seorang anak berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut sehitam arang,kepada temannya yang bernama " Andy" sambil menggaruk tangannya.

" kan sudah kubilang, Peter, tidak boleh" jawabnya, hanya mendapat geraman dari si Sawo matang. Ia hanya lanjut mewarnai gambar yang seharusnya di kerjakan juga oleh Peter, tetapi anak itu sibuk memikirkan makanan dan bola saja.

Peter pun mendapat ide untuk meminta kepada temannya, Doni, yang biasanya membawa sekantung permen ke sekolah setiap hari, tetapi hanya mendapati bahwa si anak tidak di tempat duduknya.

Ia pun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ke Andy, sebelum ia mendengar ketawa kas Doni dari luar.

Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya ke jendela yang ada di pintu kelas. Ia menjinjit sedikit karena jendelanya agak tinggi. Ia pun melihat Doni, Egi dan Rob ketawa terbahak - bahak di dekat tempat bermain. Lebih tepatnya di kotak pasir.

Ia kenal betul tempat itu, ya karena dua tahun yang lalu dia setiap hari selalu bermain di situ.

Ia pun melihat ke arah meja guru, dan dengan hati-gati melesat keluar ketika si guru sedang sibuk dengan apa pun yang dia lakukan dengan komputernya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, ia mendengar si Doni berkata " Belanda!" Dan " dasar anak belanda!" . Dan agak semeter ia melihat rupanya ada adik-adik yang mungkin masih di tk A? Dan tiba-tiba Doni menendang gundukan pasir didepannya, mengenai adik-adik tadi.

Si adik-adik itu pun berdiri dan lari tanpa berkata apa pun, meninggalkan sekop dan ember plastiknya.

Ia ingin bertanya ke pada Doni tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi keduluan gurunya yang meneriaki namanya dengan cemas.

Saat perjalanan pulang, ia bercerita kepada ibunya tentang kejadian hari ini.

" Lalu, gimana anak itu?" Peter hanya menggerakkan badannya dengan arti " tidak tau" tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela. Langitnya sangat indah pada sore hari. Ibunya pun menghela nafas.

" haduh, pete. Itu namanya Pembulian" ujar ibunya yang membuat Pete menatap ke obunya dengan tatapan bingung.

" buli? Apa itu Ma?"

" Ketika orang yang merasa kuat memarah-marahi atau berbuat jahat pada yang lemah" pete pun terkejut dan langsung merasa sedih dengan adik kecil tadi yang telah dibuli oleh Doni,dan Pete tidak membantunya.

" pe-pete kan dak tau Ma.," ibunya tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, karena Pete udah tau, besok Pete bantu dia ya?"

Pete pun mengangguk dan kembali memandangi langit dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Ya, Pete akan membantu adik kecil itu besok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalo ada typo saya buat di hape capek 
> 
> We need more indonesian peterick shipper 
> 
> Join us


End file.
